


"It was a Dark and Stormy Night..."

by notjustmom, scrub456



Series: A Series of Highly Questionable Events [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson's Blog, M/M, written by Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock' s 'write up' of the case mentioned in "...fantastically, wildly improbable..."</p><p>John can't type it himself because his hands are bandaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It was a Dark and Stormy Night..."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...fantastically, wildly improbable...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056247) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom), [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456). 



> [notjustmom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom) is writing as Sherlock.  
> [scrub456](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456) is writing as John and Greg (and a few others).
> 
> yes, the title is borrowed from the 'Snoopy' book:  
> "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night." Of which, notjustmom still has her copy somewhere... [Read it here](http://ronosaurusrex.com/metablog/2010/03/14/the-worlds-shortest-novel-snoopys-it-was-a-dark-and-stormy-night)  
> 

** THE BLOG OF DR. JOHN H. WATSON **

 

** New Post: **

**"It was a dark and stormy night...a shot rang out..."**

 

In actuality: For once no shots were fired.

No matter how the legend of my former sidekick has grown, bullets do NOT bounce off his chest.

He actually does NOT have the ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound, no matter what CCTV may indicate.  
(I personally believe someone edited the original images).

And to our lovely and slightly nutty, obsessive fangirls, he does NOT wear a superhero costume under his rather pedestrian jumpers, so stop trying to get a peek, by sneaking up on him, he still has moments of PTSD and he does now carry a fully licensed gun on his person.  
(Which he has been known to use).

* * *

** Comments:  
**   
******John Watson:**  
  
What the hell, Sherlock? You were suppose to type up the damn case, not whatever the hell this is, you arse. Take it down and do it right. 

  
[Sherlock, this is Greg typing. I just thought you should know, you're getting the censored version because I know families read this blog. Don't worry though, I'm recording everything with my mobile. It's hilarious. God of thunder he is. And swearing.] 

* * *

**  
Sherlock Holmes: **

John, do you honestly think anyone cares about the case? Have you seen the papers lately? Seriously. Someone has started a blog about your jumpers. Your JUMPERS! I can no longer go out the front door, which makes buying YOUR milk nearly impossible...

* * *

** John Watson: **

And I was NEVER your bloody sidekick.

* * *

**  
Sherlock Holmes: **

Right. Whatever. (Eyeroll implied)

* * *

**  
Greg Lestrade: **

I thought the readers might appreciate a visual of the incident in question (as if they haven't already seen the whole thing).  **[link]**

* * *

**  
John Watson: **

i hate bothof u

* * *

**  
Greg Lestrade: **

He's in a full strop now. Pub night was a BAD idea. This place is crawling with people trying to get a bit of "The Captain" action.  
  
I got a few numbers out of it though, so not a bad night overall. 

* * *

**  
Greg Lestrade: **

Oh, and I'm suppose to tell you, "you've never bought the milk a day in your life," and "piss off."

* * *

**  
Bill Murray: **

******@Greg_Lestrade** \- Oh my god, mate. Thanks for the link. Can't wait to show this to the guys down at the veteran's center.

* * *

**  
Ella Thompson:**

John, perhaps we should schedule a session. This behavior is... alarming.

* * *

**  
Molly Hooper:**

**@Greg_Lestrade** \- Do you care to amend that bit about the numbers?

 **@John_Watson** \- I'm glad you're okay. Do you need anything?

* * *

**  
Greg Lestrade: **

**@Molly_Hooper-** It was a joke? <3<3<3

To everyone else, John says "I'm serious, piss off."

* * *

**  
Anthea's not my name:**

Doctor Watson, you once asked if I ever have personal time. I might have some on Friday.

* * *

**  
John Watson**

yes. godyes

* * *

**  
Anthea's not my name:**

This user account has been commandeered for security purposes. The previous account owner is not available now, nor in the foreseeable future, for "personal time" in a social capacity.


End file.
